Guitar Hero and Heroine
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: SmoshGames, Marhinki one-shot. SmoshGames is Game Banging Guitar Hero, and Mari and Sohinki end up tying for the most wins. They have to battle against each other for the winner's title. Who will win? Will the winner gloat in glory? Who will be the loser's shoulder to cry on? As previously mentioned, Marhinki (Mari/Sohinki). Rated T for language and a case of paranoia. R&R!


**A/N: Welcome everyone! This is a SmoshGames one-shot, and I'll leave the info about it here so you can find out what it'll be about!**

**Title: Guitar Hero/Heroine  
Pairing(s): Marhinki (Mari/Sohinki)  
Summary: SmoshGames is Game Banging Guitar Hero, and Mari and Sohinki end up winning. They have to battle against each other for the winner to the Game Bang. Who will win? And will the winner gloat about the victory? Who will be the loser's shoulder to cry on?  
Rating: T for language and my extreme paranoia.**

* * *

_Guitar Hero/Heroine_

"So, the two who tied for the most victories were Mari and Sohinki, so they'll have to battle, and whoever wins gets to be crowned the ultimate Guitar Hero or Heroine, in Mari's case," Anthony began to say. The overall loser, surprisingly, was Lasercorn, who had played Guitar Hero a lot. But this time, it was all about the winner. They would be able to tell the loser what to do for the next 3 Game Bangs and they would have to do it, kind of like Backseat Gaming.

They both REALLY wanted to make Lasercorn look like a complete and total dumbass. So, they picked out of a hat for a battle song. It turned out that the battle song was going to be "Ruby" by The Kaiser Chiefs. "Goddamn it," Mari said. She had heard the song, and really didn't care for it. Sohinki shrugged the song off as if it didn't matter. Yes, he admitted to being slightly cocky due to the immense crushing he had dealt the others in their duels.

Mari sighed and said, "Fine, I guess if we HAVE to," and grabbed her controller. She looked over at Sohinki, whose eyes were practically plastered onto the screen, and said, in a menacing manner (or at least as menacingly as she COULD), "You're going DOWN, bitch." Sohinki, who was always up for a challenge, be it gaming OR threatening, responded, "Oh yeah, Takahashi? I'd like to see you fucking TRY."

Everyone made an "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOH" sound around them, but it didn't break their focus on the screen as the two began to pick their characters. Mari picked to be Judy Nails, an essential female Guitar Hero. Sohinki had chosen to be one of the most infamous characters on Guitar Hero: Johnny Napalm. They both ignored the reality of their characters: they were the main two characters that were shipped together on Guitar Hero.

But they didn't break their focus as they picked their guitars and their clothing, then eventually scrolled to "Ruby". Finally, the song began to start. They hadn't really realized yet that the whole thing was in pretty good condition to start a Marhinki riot. All they cared about was who would get to control Lasercorn. The chart started scrolling and they started hitting buttons like mad people.

By the first chorus, Sohinki had taken a good lead. "Dammit!" Mari exclaimed, focusing even harder on the buttons and fingerings. As they neared the second chorus, Mari was gaining pursuit. By the solo, the two were neck and neck. By the final chorus, Mari was just barely ahead. "And the results are..." Ian said, watching. Lasercorn waited in suspense, hoping that Mari would be the one to have to control him.

"MARI WINS!" everyone exclaimed. Sohinki threw down the guitar controller and exclaimed, "FUCK!" Then, he stormed out of the Game Bang studio. Everyone celebrated, except for Mari. She half wanted to follow Sohinki and try to comfort him, but she felt so conflicted. She decided to screw the winner's celebration and go find Sohinki. She ran out of the room and the others decided to end the episode of Game Bang there.

* * *

"Hey, Matt," she said, finding him sitting at his desk, playing DOTA 2. 'Of course,' she thought. 'He always plays DOTA when he's trying to calm down.' He looked up at her and said, "Oh, hey, Mari." She could tell that he had been really pissed off earlier. She grabbed a chair and sat next to him, watching him play the game that everyone knew he was a master at.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. Mari had no clue what the hell was going on, but she clapped, trying to make him feel better about himself. He smiled and said, "Y'know, you're surprisingly a good Guitar Hero player, Mari." She smiled back and said, "Yeah, I don't really know how or why, but I guess I just got the hang of it a few years back, when my friends all started obsessing over the games."

He nodded. "Really? And, what songs are your favorites to play?" he asked her. She giggled and said, "The fast ones! That's kind of why I don't really like 'Ruby'. It's too slow for me." Sohinki nodded. "Yeah, I can see why the faster ones are better to play." They sat, Sohinki playing DOTA and Mari talking to him for a while, until it was almost dark. "Shit," he began.

"What?" she asked, wondering what was up with Sohinki. "We should get to editing." Mari said, shyly, "But... I wanna play Halo..." Sohinki said, "No, Mari, we have to work on the videos." Mari made a pouting face and sighed as they began to edit the Guitar Hero video, with, of course, the editors, Wes and Cliff. Finally, they had finished their masterpiece and watched it.

"SUCCESS!" they both screamed. Mari and Sohinki high-fived and then their hands lingered on one another for a little while. The editors paid no mind to this, and left the room to get home. Mari looked back and forth from their hands to Sohinki, and Sohinki did the same with Mari. They were blushing up a storm. They practically had heat radiating from their cheeks.

"Uhm..." she said, slightly trying not to enjoy the fact that she may have been holding Sohinki's hand. Sohinki was enjoying it, and clearly, it was showing. He was grinning from ear to ear and said, "If you're a Guitar Heroine, then can I be your Guitar Hero, Mari?" Mari scoffed at the corniness of the line, but smiled back and said, "Sure. But, what's gonna prove you're man enough to be a Hero?"

Sohinki shuffled his feet, sheepishly, and said, "Maybe this will..." He leaned in towards her and kissed her, making her eyes bulge out a little. She had never thought that Sohinki would take the high road, but, she HAD to admit, she liked it. She closed her eyes and waited for the kiss to end, hoping that somehow, it never would.

Finally, Sohinki pulled away and said, "How about that, Takahashi?" Mari was still a little startled by the sudden kiss and said, shyly, "I feel like you'd make a great Hero to my Heroine."

* * *

**SO CHEESY, I know, but hey. At least it's not like some stupid chick flick, right?**

**Thanks for reading everyone, you're all SO awesome!**

**If you liked it, why not favorite it? Or even add to your alerts, although there is no need! Or just leave a review! Your reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading, again. :)**


End file.
